xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson(10 Years Old)
Benjamin Tennyson was a really normal kid; he went to school (didn’t like it), played video games (Sumo Slammers is his favorite) and got bullied. When summer vacation started Ben with on a road trip with his Grandfather Max Tennysonand his cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson. Meanwhile a ship being piloted by an alien named Xylene was being attacked by another alien being named Vilgax. Xylene was carrying an alien device called the Omnitrix, although we do not learn of Xylene's involvement with the Omnitrix until season 2. The Omnitrix has the power to turn any being into any other type pf life form who’s DNA is stored inside it. Xylene was forced to send the Omnitrix and herself down to Earth in an escape pod. She sent the Omnitrix to Earth but she was attacked getting into her own pond and wound up going to the arctic where she went into hibernation. Ben found the pod, once he did the Omnitrix latched onto his wrist and he couldn’t get it off. While trying to take it off he accidentally transformed into a fire powered alien he would name Heatblast. After starting a fire by accident he told Max and Gwen what happen and Max (suspiciously) said he was an alien. While Ben was wondering how to turn back into a human the Omnitrix began to flash red and beep. He was soon turned back into his human form. Meanwhile, the heavily injured Vilgax is forced to spend some time in his regeneration pod to recover. He sends one of his robot probes to follow the last trace of the Omnitrix and retrieve it. Back on Earth, Ben was playing with the Omnitrix and had become a giant dog-like creature. This form had no eyes but could see using echolocation and was agile and strong. Ben was soon attacked by the probes and he destroyed some but was about to be killed after he turned back human if not for Gwen beating it with a stick. Vilgax then sent a giant robot drone after Ben and it began attacking a trailer park. Ben then became a crystal like humanoid that was invulnerable and can turn its body it crystal like weapons. Ben would soon meet many enemies going on the road such as Doctor Animo, a mad geneticist who creates mutated animals and wants to take over the world, the Circus Freak Trio, Sixsix and more. Ben later meet a young mutant sociopath named Kevin 11. Kevin has the power to absorb different types of energy and use it as he sees fit. At first Ben and Kevin got along but Ben soon saw Kevin’s true side and during a fight Kevin found he could absorb the energy of the Omnitrix and partially become some of the alien life forms in the Omnitrix. Kevin was going to use his power to get revenge on some kids who bothered him but was stopped by Ben. Kevin tried to steal more of the Omnitrix’s power but couldn’t handle it and was blasted into a bridge that collapsed on top of him. He did survive however and had absorbed the powers of the watch. Gwen also had fun as a hero ( Lucky Girl) when she came across one of the Charms of Bezel, which gave her the power of incredibly good luck and first meet recurring villain Hex who wanted all of the charms. Gwen was forced to destroy them however so Hex couldn’t have them. During one adventure were Ben was stuck in his Grey Matter form he was captured by an alien hunting nerd named Howell Wayneright. Wayneright had intended to hand Ben over a group called The Forever Knights and their leader Enoch. Grandpa and Gwen tracked Ben down and with some help from the reformed Wayneright were able to free Ben. The Forever Knights would become recurring villains in the series. Ben would battle many more aliens until Vilgax appeared on Earth in a new stronger body while the gang was inWashington D.C. Grandpa was acting suspicious the whole time and trying to keep Ben from fighting Ben would still battle some of Vilgax’s drones until he fought Vilgax himself. Vilgax was too strong for Ben and showed that he new a great many of the Omnitrix’s secrets, as he was able to turn Ben back into a human. Vilgax was angered that a child was giving him so much trouble. Vilgax captures Ben and Grandpa and Gwen enter a secret lair in Mount Rushmore to gather weapons to free Ben. Ben and his family defeat Vilgax and Ben tells grandpa he has some questions. Revelations Grandpa reveals that he was once part of a group called thePlumbers. They were an agency that fought against alien and supernatural forces and that Vilgax was and old enemy of his. They also meet and old Plumber friend of Max’s he has been setting the aliens that they Plumbers captured free so he can make a profit of there recapture. He was accidentally trapped in the Null Void, which is another dimension that Plumbers sent their prisoners to. Ben’s aliens are soon seen all over the country reeking havoc and stealing what ever they pleas. It turns out to be Kevin who has gain the power to turn any to any one of Ben’s aliens without the Omnitrix for however long he wants but he can’t change back and blames Ben for his condition. Because of the things Kevin has done Ben’s aliens are being hunted by soldiers being lead by Lieutenant Steel. Kevin soon turns into and an amalgam of all of Ben’s aliens and can’t turn back into his human self at all or there individual forms. He is soon shot off a bridge by an energy cannon fired by Steel’s men and falls into the ocean. Ben also gains a new alien he names Cannonbolt that can roll into a super hard ball that can spin incredibly fast when fighting a giant tick monster trying to drain Earth of its’ life force. This new form is essential for it’s defeat as Ben destroyed the Tick from the inside. Kevin later appears alive and well. He attacks Ben but isn’t quite as effective as even though he has all ten of Ben’s powers plus his own, Ben describes them as being only one tenth the strength of his powers. The two are soon captured by an alien named Slix Vigma who captures different species and makes them fight. The two are forced to team up but soon are at odds once they defeat their Slix who turns out to be a robot that is one with the whole ship they are on. After they defeat Vigma and many of the other prisoners escape Kevin turns on Ben. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt because Kevin has seen him and doesn’t know how his powers work. Ben is also helped by Technorg another alien who Ben saved from Kevin and helps Ben due to a code of honor. As Ben escapes Technorg stays with Kevin intending to make their stay on the ship as painful as possible. Ben would soon meet a group of alien heroes called The Galactic Enforcers when they helped him stop Sixsix and his new ally Vulkanus. He would transform into a new alien called Wildvine when battling an evil giant fungus. The gang would also fight The Forever Knights again when they tried to find an ancient powerful sword called the Sword of Ekchuah. Max becomes obsessed with finding the sword, but is relieved when he sees that the sword has become brittle and became dust once taken from its resting place. Gwen would also become Lucky Girl again after finding the Keystone of Bezel, which increased her natural abilities. She also fought Hex and his niece Charmcaster. Hex wanted to use the keystone to bring back the other charms, but was stopped by Gwen, Ben and Grandpa. Ben would soon lose control of his alien form of Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak revealed that his species' consciousness lives in every piece of DNA and that he was trapped in the Omnitrix and wanted out. Once escaped he took on his true form but was revealed to be weak against sunlight and needed to merge with Ben to fix that. He used the Freakshow Trio to try and do it, but was destroyed by Ben. Kevin would soon return to Earth after finding Vilgax frozen in ice in space. Meanwhile Ben had accidentally activated a master control on the Omnitrix that allowed him to be any of his forms with a thought, could go to one form to the next, and wasn’t timing out. Ben was giving the two of them a hard time, but grandpa didn’t think he could stop the two soon he went to get the Null Void projector which he kept with him after they left D.C. He tried to trap the two in the Null Void, but Ben got sucked along as well and it was up to Gwen to save him. Vilgax took her and Ben gave him the Omnitrix, but not before Ben reset it back to the way it was, but Vilgax assured him he could reset the control, but was double-crossed by Kevin. However Ben and Gwen was able to leave the two trapped in the Null Void and brought the Omnitrix out with them. Back To The Future Ben and Gwen soon meet future versions of themselves from twenty years. In the future Ben had become Ben 10,000 learning everything about the Omnitrix, Ben had become overly obsessed with fighting crime. He began never regaining his human form always “going hero”. Gwen led the younger versions of themselves to the future under the pretense that Ben 10,000 needed help. but the future Gwen now a sorceress brought their younger selves to the future to help lighten Ben up. They would also fight an evil hypnotist named Sublimino and face off against Charmcaster again trying to switch bodies with Ben. They also face off against an alien werewolf who is stealing parts to build a satellite and Ben discovers he can absorb new aliens into the watch by letting them touch it when he absorbs the alien werewolf. They also fight an alien mummy planning to steal an alien mineral called Corrodium that is a powerful energy source, but can mutate other beings. Ben stops the mummy, but not before absorbing its DNA into the Omnitrix. The Tennysons soon find out that a space shuttle has been delayed due to purple lightning, the same kind that appeared when the werewolf and mummy showed up. They soon find that the alien werewolf has freed the mummy and that they are working with an evil alien version of Frankenstein named Viktor and that their plan is to resurrect their true leader, Ghostfreak. After bringing back Ghostfreak the Tennysons find out that Ghostfreak plans to use the Corrodium to block out the sun and mutate the Earth so he can rule. However after absorbing Viktor’s DNA the family is able to stop Ghostfreak’s plan and destroy him once again by exposing him to sunlight while they were in space. When Ben returns to Earth he sees that the Omnitrix has absorbed Ghostfreak's DNA again and that his return will eventually come. The gang soon meets Xylene after her and one of Vilgax’s older drone’s are awakened. Xylene informs Ben that she was sending the Omnitrix to grandpa when Ben found it and that he and Xylene were lovers when he was younger. She helps them battle the drone and reveals a new alien to Ben. She leaves the planet after kissing Grandpa goodbye when he wouldn’t go with her to space. Summer's End Ben is soon trapped in a dream world by Enoch, but with help from Gwen and Grandpa, escaped and trap Enoch in his own dream world. As punishment for failing, the Forever King reveals himself and orders Enoch be left in his dream. Ben soon finds another new alien in the Omnitrix that can copy itself and uses it to stop Doctor Animo. They soon face Hex again who has aged and is looking for he Fountain of Youth. Ben and Grandpa are exposed and become younger. While as a toddler, Gwen pushes Ben into having a temper tantrum as a baby Heatblast, causing him to evaporate the fountain of youth. During the evaporation, Hex apparently swallowed a large amount of the water and was turned into an infant. When the battle is over the fountain's guardian, who is Ponce De Leon, tells the two they you have to keep drinking the water to stay young and that they should age soon. This episode takes place in St. Augustine, Fl. Hex is last seen being taken care of by Charmcaster saying she is the boss now. Ben also attends a wedding between Joel, a member of an all-Plumber family and his bride to be Camille, a member of an alien race called Sludgepuppies. Ben has to stop Camille’s family from stopping the wedding. The Tennysons also get the Rustbucket back from some road pirates called the Road Crew. Ben soon helps out some mutant brothers named Gaterboy and Porcupine out of their life of crime. Secret of the Omnitrix During a battle with Dr. Animo, Ben Tennyson's destruction of the scientist's "DNA bomb" accidentally sets off a self-destruct protocol in the Omnitrix. Its activation alerts Tetrax (known as Hoverboard in "Hunted"), who travels to Earth in order to retrieve Ben. He explains the situation to Ben, who hasn't figured out the meaning of the countdown. He leaves Gwen and Grandpa Max behind, not wanting the latter to be recognized during their trip. Gwen sneaks on board anyway. Using the advanced medical equipment on board his ship, Tetrax finds the DNA signature of the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, and tracks him to a prison facility called Incarcecon. After staging a breakout, they free a female Chimera Sui Generis (Vilgax's species) named Myaxx, who is Azmuth's assistant. She switched her DNA signature for Azmuth's when he refused to give her credit for helping to create the Omnitrix. He also refused to give her the abort sequence for the self-destruct, which as she explains will not only kill Ben, but most of the universe's inhabitants; including Earth itself. Regardless, Myaxx knows how to find Azmuth, and leads them to his home planet. While attempting to reach Azmuth, they are attacked by Vilgax, who has somehow escaped the Null Void and has commandeered a ship to track down Ben. Ben is ultimately successful in repelling the attack, though the pilot, a slime alien named Gluto, is killed in the conflict. Tetrax's ship crashes on Azmuth's home world. As they enter his mountain fortress, they are attacked by a group of Florauna which apparently eat Gwen, something Ben doesn't take too well. As Ben proceeds with the other two aliens down towards Azmuth's lair, Tetrax empathizes with Ben, revealing his origins of how working for Vilgax cost him his whole planet and everyone he's ever cared for. Tracking down Azmuth to a sealed secondary laboratory, Ben asks him to shut down the Omnitrix, but he refuses. As far as he's concerned, the universe deserves its fate for misusing his creation, which he explains was meant to help understand the various species in the universe, not turn them into weapons. Angry, Ben breaks down the wall with Cannonbolt and attacks him, revealing Azmuth to be an old, curmudgeonly Galvan hiding inside a large mechanical suit. Vilgax, having recovered from his earlier defeat, leads a massive attack on Azmuth's mountain fortress. Gwen is revealed to have survived, Gluto having regenerated from some leftover material that splashed on her clothes and subsequently helped her to escape, which causes Ben to break down in tears and embrace her in a hug. Ben's actions during the battle renew Azmuth's faith in the universe, so he repairs the Omnitrix and gives Ben a brand-new form to use: Way Big, a skyscraper-sized alien modeled after tokusatsu superheroes. He easily repels Vilgax's army of drones and tosses the villain into space. With the threat over, Ben offers to return the Omnitrix to Azmuth, since it does belong to him. Azmuth, however, sees Ben as the best place for the Omnitrix to be, both because he is technically fulfilling its original intention and because the Omnitrix attracts trouble simply by virtue of its existence. Tetrax returns Ben and Gwen to Earth, leaving Ben with a new hoverboard to replace the one Ben destroyed during his battle with Animo. Ben suggests taking a trip to the mall to please Gwen, but an announcement about the mall being attacked by zombies disrupts the occasion. Gwen simply states that this is a normal day for them and they all head off. Quotes Gwen: Ben! No more sugar! Give. Young Ben: I don't have any! Gwen: Or it'll make a 21-year-old you to add to the set. Young Ben: Awesome! Gwen: So not awesome. Young Ben: Not something. Someone. I'm Ben Tennyson. Young Four Arms: Can't fight him like this. Shoulda picked a flyer. Four Arms: Not a bad idea. (Transforms Young Four Arms into Young Stinkfly) Young Stinkfly: Stinkfly? How'd you- Four Arms: You'll learn how to do it later! Give me some cover! Young Stinkfly: (Nods) Four Arms: (Transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire! (turns into Ultimate Swampfire) Ultimate Swampfire! Young Stinkfly: Plant guy? Just a copy of Wildvine. Ultimate Swampfire: Sure... Remember the time Wildvine did this? (Throws seeds) Ben: Since you need to cool off, I vote Big Chill! (Transforms into NRG) NRG: NRG! Ugh. Can't I catch a break? Young Heatblast: I'll break something for ya! (Knocks NRG down, NRG blasts Heatblast high into the air. Gwen catches him and puts him down) Gwen: Be careful Ben! It's dangerous out here! Young Heatblast: Not as dangerous as me. (Transforms back to normal) Young Four Arms: I was going for Upgrade. Four Arms: Yeah? Well I was going for Big Chill. Young Four Arms: How much stronger do I get when I'm older? Four Arms: A lot! 10-Year old Ben: No problem! I'm all recharged! (Transforms into Wildmutt and starts eating Kevin's spaceship) (16-year old Ben touches 10-year-old Ben Omnitrix and turns him back to human) 10-Year old Ben: Hey! How'd you do that? 16-Year old Ben: You should always keep it locked. Ben (10 Year Old): Your butt is huge. Gwen: What did you say? Kevin: He said your butt is- Gwen:I HEARD HIM! Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Perverts Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Cyborgs Category:Earthling Category:Anodite Category:Arson Category:Feminists Category:Disguise Category:Sarcasm Category:Trackers Category:Transformation Category:Werewolf Category:Body Alteration Category:Wrestlers Category:Tail Category:Plumbers Category:Super Hero Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:Tennyson Family Category:Humans